Domination cutie boy
by kyura.lee.9
Summary: Chapter 1 is out!/Kisah si misterius D.O Kyungsoo/ Baekhyun yang mencintai Kyungsoo/ hubungan segitiga Luhan-Baekhyun-Kyungsoo/ SEKE!Luhan/SEKE!Kyungsoo/UKE!BAEKHYUN! Find here! Kyungsoo x Baekhyun x Kyungsoo and LuBaekSoo
1. Chapter 1

**Domination cutie boy**

**Cast: **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**D.O Kyungsoo**

**Lu Han**

**Kris Wu**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Dll**

**Pairing :**

**Kyungsoo x Baekhyun x Kyungsoo**

**Lu Han x Baekhyun x Kyungsoo**

**Kris x Se Hun**

**Kris X Lu Han**

**Kris x Baekhyun**

**Story Line by : Queen Lee**

**Warning :**

**Perlu di ketahui, FF ini bertemakan BDSM! Tapi tentu tidak semua. Ff ini lebih mengedepankan hubungan pelik antara Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Lu Han. **

**Cinta segitiga yang tak biasa. Menjadi yang dominan ataupun yang di dominasi. Mereka tak peduli. Yang mereka tahu mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain.**

**Baekhyun yang mencintai Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang mulai mencintai Lu Han, dan Lu Han yang masih bingung siapa yang ia cintai. Baekhyun atau mungkin Kyungsoo.**

**Dan satu lagi. Cuma untuk info buat kalian pembaca semua. Ff ini SEKE!Lu Han. SEKE!Kyungsoo, dan Ultimate Uke Baekhyun. Jadi jikalau ada yang tidak suka pembaca boleh meninggalkan fic ini.**

**Dan ff ini akan di lanjut jika pembaca meninggalkan review. 30 review sudah cukup untuk membuat saya melanjutkan fict ini. **

_**Prolog...**_

**Tentang Kyungsoo yang misterius dan tak ingin di sentuh Baekhyun. **

**Tentang Kyungsoo yang manis namun sadis.**

**Tentang Kyungsoo yang dingin dan kasar.**

**Dan tentang Kyungsoo yang mencintai Baekhyun dengan cara yang salah.**

**...**

**Tentang Baekhyun yang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.**

**Tentang Baekhyun yang merelakan dirinya terhinakan karna Kyungsoo.**

**Dan tentang Baekhyun, namja cantik nan lembut yang terdominasi oleh semuanya demi Kyungsoo nya.**

**...**

**Tentang Lu Han guru manis namun dominan.**

**Tentang Lu Han yang bingung mencintai Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun.**

**Tentang Lu Han dan masa lalunya dengan Kris.**

_**Pengenalan tokoh:**_

_**D.O Kyungsoo 16 tahun. Namja manis misterius. Namja yang submisive yang tak ingin di dominasi apalagi oleh Baekhyun. Selalu berusaha mnghindari Baekhyun yang menyukainya. Selalu jadi bahan kemesuman kakak kelasnya namun selalu ditolong oleh Baekhyun. Namun, meskipun Baekhyun sering menolongnya, Kyungsoo malah sering menyakitinya bahkan hingga cara sadis sekalipun karna ia tahu Baekhyun tak akan pernah melawannya.**_

_**Kyungsoo sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi anti dan tak ingin dekat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan saat dirinya melihat Baekhyun di lecehkan oleh kepala sekolahnya, Kyungsoo bukannya menolong malah ikut melecehkan Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo akan selalu melarang Baekhyun untuk menyentuhnya karna dirinya lah yang ingin menyentuh Baekhyun meski selalu dengan cara kasar.**_

_**8****_

_**Byun Baekhyun 17 tahun. Dia kakak kelas Kyungsoo. Putra dari Byun corp yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya dan wajah cantiknya. Meskipun banyak yang takut dengan kekuasaannya di sekolah, akan tetapi Baekhyun tak luput pula dilecehkan bahkan oleh guru gurunya.**_

_**Selalu menolong Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo dilecehkan meskipun dirinya akan berakhir ikut dilecehkan bahkan oleh Kyungsoo sendiri. Sering dilecehkan oleh guru dan kepala sekolahnya karna selalu berusaha menyelamatkan Kyungsoo yang di lecehkan oleh salah seorang guru, meskipun dirinya berakhir dilecehkan oleh Kyungsoo juga.**_

_**Baekhyun tak pernah mngerti dengan pikiran Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak ingin disentuh olehnya. Dan karna rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo, ia rela di dominasi oleh Kyungsoo meskipun dirinya sedikit lebih tinggi di banding dengan Kyungsoo.**_

_**Lu Han 24 tahun.**_

_**Salah satu guru di SM high school. Guru berwajah cantik meski ia namja. Namun Lu Han adalah tipe domination yang sadis. Tertarik pada Kyungsoo dan menjebak Kyungsoo hingga ia berhasil meniduri Kyungsoo, namun saat ia meniduri dan menculik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memergokinya karna mendatangi rumahnya tanpa sengaja. Karna kepalang basah, akhirnya ia juga memperkosa Baekhyun dan di saksikan oleh Kyungsoo yang terikat kuat di atas kursi. Dan Lu Han tahu, Kyungsoo merasa terluka saat mlihat dirinya memperkosa Baekhyun di depannya.**_

_**Meskipun Lu Han bertindak dominan, akan tetapi Lu Han pernah berhubungan dengan Kris kepala sekolah yang terkenal sadis dan tak kenal ampun. Dan Lu Han harus menerima dirinya yang di dominasi Kyungsoo saat dirinya lengah dan berakhir di perkosa oleh Kyungsoo dan di tolong oleh Baekhyun.**_

_**Kris Wu 29 tahun.**_

_**Kepala sekolah dingin nan sadis. Kris Wu sangat di cintai oleh seorang murid bernama Se Hun. Dan Kris memanfaatkan itu. menjadikan Se Hun budak sex nya meskipun dulu dia adalah kekasih Lu Han.**_

_**Memendam ketertarikan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menyentuh keduanya. Namun satu satunya yang ia cintai hanya satu, yaitu Lu Han. Akan tetapi karna jiwa bebasnya, Kris masih ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga Se Hun.**_

_**Oh Se Hun 16 tahun. **_

_**Murid dingin dan sangat membenci Baekhyun karna Kris menyentuh Baekhyun selain dirinya. Hingga akhirnya dia ikut melecehkan Baekhyun saat Kris menculik Baekhyun. **_

_**Park Chan Yeol 19 tahun.**_

_**Kakak tiri Baekhyun yang mencintai Baekhyun. Merasa marah karna Baekhyun mencintai Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya dia membenci Kyungsoo.**_

_**Kim Jong In 17 tahun.**_

_**Tertarik pada Kyungsoo dan sering melecehkan Kyungsoo meski selalu di ganggu Baekhyun. Hingga ia berhasil menculik Kyungsoo namun lagi lagi di tolong Baekhyun.**_

_**Selalu beradu fisik dengan Baekhyun karna memperebutkan Kyungsoo.**_

_**Merasa ngeri pada akhirnya pada Kyungsoo yang misterius saat dirinya menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo melecehkan Baekhyun didepan dirinya yang awalnya menculik Kyungsoo yang bahkan menyuruh Jong Dae ikut melecehkan Baekhyun.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Domination of cutie Boy 2

Begin

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Selamat Kyungsoo ssi, minggu depan berlatihlah lebih giat. Kau mewakili sekolah kita di klub memanah. Kau sangat berbakat."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih Kim saeng"

"Berjuang Kyungsoo, kau pasti bisa" Kim Heechul tersenyum dan Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa menjawab lagi dan keluar dari ruang guru.

Kyungsoo tak berhenti tersenyum di sepanjang koridor. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengalahkan Taehyung memawakili sekolahnya di bidang Panahan untuk bertanding melawan sekolah lain. Tak sia sia ia berlatih hampir tiap malam demi mengalahkan Taehyung.

Srett

"Umph"

Kyungsoo terkejut, saat seseorang membekap mulutnya dan membawanya kesuatu tempat.

Brukk

"Ahh"

Kyungsoo meringis pelan saat seseorang mendorongnya hingga ia terjerembab di lantai. Pria itu membwanya kedalam sebuah gudang.

"Hai baby"

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. Si pengganggu berulah lagi.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar meskipun ia takut dengan pria yang menatapnya lapar.

"Apa lagi selain untuk menikmati tubuh mulusmu Kyung?"

Srett

"Ukh"

Kyungsoo meringis sakit, pria itu mengikat kedua tangannya dengan dasi. Kyungsoo tidak melawan karna ia tak bisa.

"Kau sudah siap Kyungsoo?"

"Kim Jong in kau akan menyesal karna melakukan ini!"

Jong in tertawa mengejek. Jong in tak peduli gertakan lemah Kyungsoo, ia membuka kancing seragam Kyungsoo seluruhnya."

"Kau... menggariahkan Kyung"

"Kaumphhhh"

Jongin mencium bibir kissable Kyungsoo dengan rakus. Kyungsoo ingin berontak tapi tangannya terikat.

"Mphhhhh ahmmppphhh"

Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas, Jongin menyadarinya dan melepaskan ciumannya. Jong in menyeringai dan menjilat pipi Kyungsoo. Menciumi leher Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merasa jijik.

"Kau memang sangat nikmat Kyungsoo..."

.

.

"Baekhyun ssi, apa kau sudah mendengar kabar jika Kyungsoo terpilih mewakili sekolah kita di panahan?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Benarkah?"

Kim Minseok mengangguk cepat. "Terima kasih atas infonya Minseok ssi, ah apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?"

"Barusan aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang guru, Baekhyun ssi"

"Ah terima kasih"

Baekhyun menelusuri koridor ruang guru dengan sedikit tak sabar, akan tetapi langkah kakinya masih tergolong santai seolah tak ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya. Itulah Baekhyun, selalu bersikap terbalik dengan perasaan dan penampilannya yang bak bangsawan.

"Kim Ssaem!"

Kim Heechul menoleh dan dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Ahh Baekhyun ssi, ada yang anda perlukan?" Tanya nya hormat nan sopan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku dengar Kyungsoo ssi mewakili sekolah untuk panahan, apa itu benar Kim ssaem?" Heechul mengangguk membenarkan, Senyum Baekhyun merekah.

"Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo ssi, Kim ssaem?"

"Tadi Kyungsoo ssi baru saja berbicara dengan saya, Baekhyun ssi. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam kamar asramanya."

"Ah terima kasih ssaem, aku permisi"

Keduanya membungkuk sopan. Baekhyun berbalik arah dan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya hendak menuju gedung asrama sekolah. Hari sudah sore, dan Baekhyun rasa Kyungsoo memang sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo termasuk murid yang tidak pernah bergaul dengan murid murid lainnya. Ia penyendiri dan menjauhkan diri dari orang lain. Tak ada yang tahu sosok Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya mengenal Kyungsoo dengan sebutan murid misterius yang jenius.

Memasuki area gedung asrama, Baekhyun harus melewati sebuah gudang penyimpanan yang memisahkan kedua gedung sekolah dan asrama. Dan baru saja Baekhyun melewati gudang itu, telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara suara aneh.

"Ahhmmm brenghh sekhh akhhh"

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya yang memburu. Kim Jong in tengah mempermainkan penisnya dengan kasar dan bernafsu. Tak ada kenikamatan disana. Sementara kedua teman Jong in, Jong Dae dan Daehyun hanya menyaksikan aksi bos nya diambang pintu untuk berjaga jaga.

"Ahh kau sudah siap Kyungsoo..."

Drettt

Jong in melepas blazer sekolah Kyungsoo kasar. Dilepasnya kancing seragam Kyungsoo dan mencubit kasar nipple Kyungsoo membuat pemiliknya melenguh sakit. Peluh sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Srett

Kyungsoo melotot. Kim Jong in berhasil membuka celana sekolahnya dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dalam posisi menungging menampilkan lubang anusnya yang merah membuat Jong in berdecak nafsu dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Bersiaplah sayanghhh aku ak_

BRAKKK

Kim Jong in berhenti dan menoleh kearah pintu dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah menumbangkan Jong Dae dan Daehyun.

BUGH

Belum hilang keterkejutan Jong in, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu meninju wajahnya hingga ia tersungkur jauh. Dengan susah payah, Jong Dae dan Dae hyun membantu Jong in berdiri.

"Kau lagi sang bangsawan,"

Ejeknya seraya menghapus darah yang mengalir di tepi bibirnya kasar. Baekhyun tidak menampilkan raut marah, dia masih memasang wajah tenang dan menghampiri ketiga orang itu tanpa rasa takut meskipun ia hanya sendiri.

"Pergilah sebelum kalian aku laporkan kepada orang tua kalian. Kalian tahu bukan akibatnya jika aku melakukan itu" Baekhyun berucap datar namun sarat ancaman.

Cih

Jong in meludah. Merasa kalah. Jong in mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi kode pada dua temannya untuk pergi.

"Kau menang tuan bangsawan, tapi lain kali kau yang akan menungging menggantikan si manis itu" Ujarnya dengan seringaian licik. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar kearah tiga perusuh itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring lemah dengan tangan terikat. Penampilannya begitu berantakan. Baekhyun memakaikan kembali celana Kyungsoo dan mengancingkan kembali kancing seragam Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan ikatan di lengan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat,"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyerahkan blazer ketangan Kyungsoo. tanpa banyak bicara Kyungsoo memakaikan kembali blazernya cepat.

Sett

"Apa ini sakit?"

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang lebam, namun dengan cepat ia menepis tangan Baekhyun yang begitu lentik seperti milik perempuan.

"Ahh maaf aku tidak bermaksud"

Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf. Ia baru ingat jika Kyungsoo tidak suka jika ia menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo lagi lagi hanya diam dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya namun ia merasakan sakit dikakinya dan membuatnya hampir oleng, dengan sigap Baekhyun menahan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh.

"Se setidaknya aku membantumu hingga ke kemarmu Kyungsoo ssi" Baekhyun berucap cepat ketika Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega karna kali ini Kyungsoo menerima bantuannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar asramanya, membantunya berbaring dan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah merasa lelah pada tubuhnya, rasa kantuk nya benar benar sudah menguasainya. Tapi ia takut untuk tidur. Ia tak mau terpejam, karna masih ada Baekhyun bersamanya. Ia takut Baekhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang lainnya. Melecehkannya.

Jadi sebisa mungkin, mata bulat itu tetap terjaga meskipun mulai sayu.

Baekhyun masih terduduk ditepi tempat tidur dimana Kyungsoo berbaring. Memperhatikan lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya begitu sempurna. Manis dan menggemaskan. Jika ia bisa, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu hanya sekedar untuk mengalirkan rasa kasihnya pada hobae nya itu.

Tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun tahu. Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka disentuh, apalagi oleh dirinya. Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Tidurlah Kyungsoo ssi, aku tidak melakukan apa apa" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Namun Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, tiba tiba saja rasa kantuknya mulai hilang.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikap sok pahlawan mu_" Ada jeda, Kyungsoo semakin menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. "_Tuan bangsawan."

Ucapan sinis Kyungsoo sudah kebal bagi Baekhyun, jadi ia tetap memasang senyum manisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Itu saja," Baekhyun mendesah dan menatap kearah lain. "Lagipula, aku tidak suka saat orang lain menyentuhmu. Aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di headbed dengan bantal menahan punggungnya.

"Tapi aku tidak!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut berusaha menahan retakan hatinya. "Tak apa, aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau menyukaiku."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Lagi.

"Aku akan pergi. Selamat beristirahat Kyungsoo ssi"

Cupp

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat dan berbalik badan.

Srett

Namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terbaring diranjang Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang menindih Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya tercengkram kuat oleh tangan Kyungsoo diatas kepalanya.

"Aku sangat tidak suka ketika kau menyentuhku Byun Baekhyun!" Desis Kyungsoo.

"Maaf"

"Dan aku tidak suka dengan sok pedulimu terhadapku! Asal kau tahu aku tidak selemah yang kau kira, bahkan jika aku ingin aku bisa membuat mereka mati ditanganku dengan sekali tebas dengan pedang yang kumiliki!"

DEG

Baekhyun menelan ludah, merasa ngeri melihat bagaimana wajah manis Kyungsoo menyeringai kejam.

"Tapi aku adalah orang yang sangat suka bermain main. Bersikap seolah olah aku lemah di hadapan orang lain. Tapi itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya. Dan jika kau sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin jika kau masih tetap menyukaiku!" Kyungsoo berujar sinis.

"Aku tetap menyukaimu apapun dan siapapun dirimu Kyungsoo" Baekhyun berucap tulus di tengah rasa kalut dan takut berhadapan dengan sisi lain Kyungsoo yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Wajah Kyungsoo mengeras, menggeram marah.

"Kau!"

"Lakukanlah! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadapku. Jika kau ingin aku dibawah kendalimu_" Baekhyun menelan ludah "-Aku siap melakukannya"

"Kau! Kau akan menyesal karna menyukaiku Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tidak akan Kyung_

PLAKKK

Baekhyun meringis. Tamparan Kyungsoo begitu keras hingga membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Baiklah, kau yang meminta Baekhyun!"

"UGHH!"

Baekhyun menahan sakit ketika Kyungsoo menggigit lehernya kasar dan meninggalkan bekas disana.

Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkramannya dan tidak lagi menindih Baekhyun.

"Pergilah! Aku muak melihatmu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Selamat malam Kyungsoo, aku senang kali ini kita bisa berbicara lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menyeka darah dipipinya.

"Aku pergi"

Baekhyun membuka pintu Kyungsoo dan menutupnya sebelum

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sekalipun kau berani menyentuhku tanpa seijinku Byun Baekhyun! Ingat itu!"

TBC

Saya melanjutkan fic ini karna baru saja saya melihat review yang kini sudah mencapai target saya di fic ini. terima kasih, dan fic ini masih akan berlanjut jika anda mau mereview fic ini. hargai fic ini, dan jika tidak saya tidak akan melanjutkan ini sampai semua memenuhi target review yang sudah beritahu sebelumnya.

Fic ini ada ditangan anda sebagai pembaca.

Sekali lagi, ada yang mau mengkuti lomba FF Baekhyun di FB? Hadiah berupa pulsa 50ribu untuk pemenang pertama. Untuk lebih jelas silahkan add fb teman saya, Byun Shiners karna dia adalah salah satu penyelenggara. Saya tidak selalu on fb, jadi saya serahkan seluruhnya pada Byun Shiner. Terimakasih.


End file.
